You're Not Alone
by A. Martin
Summary: Logan has been having a lot of problems lately, but he doesn't know who to trust after an argument with his "brothers" and Ally is determined to find out what is wrong with her friend in attempt to show him the otherwise. Read and Review!


**Hey guys! Yes, I'm back!**

 **Well, I suppose you guys are wondering why I have less stories in my profile at the moment, or why I deleted almost all my BTR, Kickin' It and Suite Life stories. I have an announcement!**

 **I deleted them because a few months ago, most likely last year to be exact, I decided to re-write all my stories. I've been embarrasing myself with my poor grammar, spelling mistakes, ideas and stuff over the past four years. Not that my ideas were not good, it wasn't written in the way I wanted them to be. Everytime I read them, I cringe at the way it was written, so yeah, I'm sorry for my writing back then.**

 **Anyway, you guys know what the story talks about, but in this version I added a few parts and made it way too longer. Haha. I ended up writing it again. :P And I also want to say thank you and a shoutout to Dani (BigTimeRush-BTR) who had helped me with editing a part of the story. Seriously, thank you so much.**

 **Oh well, I really hope you like this new version, and I have more to say about my other stories at the end of the story. Here we go!**

* * *

You're Not Alone

 _Published: July 29th, 2013 | Updated: August 14h, 2015_

 **I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush. Ally is a character from my imagination.**

* * *

Logan left the apartment furious, almost breaking the door when he closed it behind him. He seriously could not believe what had happened inside. He had never been so angry in his life, not even with his friends, his brothers.

With a sigh, he hung his head down and ran towards the elevator. He waited for a few minutes until it came to the second floor, and when he got inside, he pressed the button down to the lobby.

Inside, Logan leaned against the wall and allowed the tears to begin to form, ready to fall down his face. He never thought this was going to happen—standing there feeling like an idiot in front of those he considered his brothers.

And the worst part of everything? They just hurt him even more than he was already hurting, because a few hours ago, he got in a fight with Steve... but the weirdest thing was, he did not start the fight.

 _Logan was in the lobby, about to see Camille in her apartment, when he saw Steve crossing towards him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smug grin on his face._

" _Oh, hi Steve," Logan answered sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He knew Steve was dating Camille since they broke up months ago, but for no apparent reason, Steve started to act like a jerk and bully around Logan._

 _Logan went on talking. "I'm just going to see Camille," he replied and tried to walk past him, but with no luck when Steve just moved in the same direction. Kind of surprised by his action, Logan started to get angry at this. "What's the matter with you?" he asked._

" _I just wanted to warn you that Camille is not your girlfriend anymore, and if I catch you doing any kind of move on her... I swear I'll kill you," Steve threatened. Logan looked at him with fear on his face, but he maintained firm in front of Steve._

" _You don't have to worry about that, Camille and I are just friends," he said in a defensive tone, and once again, he tried to get away from the other guy, but this time, Steve pushed him hard against the wall and punched him on the stomach._

 _Logan put his hand over his mouth, trying to deal with the pain for the moment. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked, and Steve just laughed, walking away from him and leaving Logan almost on the floor._

 _Luckily for him, he recovered quickly, just to stand up from the ground and make his way to the elevator. He was not going to see Camille today. Steve ruined his opportunity to talk to her again._

He lifted his shirt and saw the purple mark in the center of his stomach, just where Steve's fist had hit. He touched his stomach with his fingers and pressed in the blow, making him wince in pain.

But that hit was not so bad compared to what happened later inside the apartment, which was the real reason why he got out of there so mad—because it seriously hurt him deep inside.

" _I can't believe what you did there!" a really angry Kendall said to James, while they were walking from the bathroom to the couch. They had been arguing for no reason during the past week, and it was starting to really bother everyone._

" _I don't really see why you are complaining so much, it's just a shampoo," James said in his defense. "And it was your fault that you let it fall in the toilet while you were screaming at me for using it," he accused, and that comment made Kendall really angry._

 _Logan watched them over the counter and got up from his seat. "Guys..." Logan said while walking in the same direction towards the couch, trying to control them before they got too far in the fight._

" _Shut up, Logan!" they both screamed at him, and Logan was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the two boys, however, rolled his eyes at the same time. Their fights could be so stupid, and he knew that they did not mean what they said._

 _Kendall sighed. "You know, that shampoo was the same one my dad used before passing away," he said, with his voice cracking when he mentioned the word 'dad.' "You know it was really important to me, and you used it without telling me!" he screamed angrily._

 _Logan knew about Kendall's dad's shampoo, so he never dared to touch it. Everyone knew that shampoo was really important to him, but once again, he knew that it was something so stupid to fight over._

" _Was it?" James asked in an attempt to light up the mood and make a joke about it, but that comment unleashed the blond's fury and made Kendall make a fist and almost punch the tall brunette with it._

 _Logan decided he had had enough of this fight and stood up as fast as possible to grab Kendall's arm in order to stop him right before he punched the pretty boy's precious face._

" _Logan, let me..." the blond said, pretty furious and pulling out his arm forcefully from his friend's hold. Once again, the short brunette was taken aback by the action, but James put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance and as a sign of thank you as well._

" _Are you crazy? I can't let you hit James for this!" Logan said. "Really Kendall? For a shampoo? I know how important the shampoo is to you, but this fight is so stupid!" an angry Logan ranted._

 _As soon as Logan's words got out of his mouth, a tense silence filled over the three of them and Kendall started to glare angrily at him instead of James. Meanwhile, James was now more worried for Logan than himself._

 _Logan also noticed the pissed off look on his blond friend, but he was masking his fear with an equally angry face. "What?" he practically spat back at Kendall. James wanted to roll his eyes for that answer._

" _You know what is stupid? You trying to defend him instead of me!" the blond said, his voice rising furiously. At this point, James was behind the short brunette and he could see how his friend's hands were shaking._

" _I'm not trying to defend either of you, I'm just saying how stupid it is over all the screaming here! Why can't you just see it?" Logan said just as loudly as the blond. "Besides, almost punching James over a shampoo? Are you freaking serious?" he added with sarcasm._

 _Kendall was fuming at this point. "He deserved it," he said, and that made James turn around and step back with a hurt look on his face. At seeing this, Logan became mad and this time pushed the blonde just a little bit. "Oh wow. You're impossible," he said._

" _Well... at least I didn't have problems with my parents and I wasn't beaten by bullies in middle school," Kendall snapped back with hatred in his voice. James stopped what he was doing and put an arm over Logan's chest in a protective manner._

 _A female voice from the other room screamed, "Kendall that's enough!" but it was too late, because as soon as those words were said, the blond began to regret what he had said when he saw another hurt look, but with watering eyes from Logan._

" _Logan..." he tried to touch his shoulder, but the short brunette wiped the corners of his eyes and walked away from him and James. Logan heard James calling to him, but that did not stop him from moving towards the door, away from them... maybe forever._

With tears in his eyes, he finished remembering why he got out the apartment so mad. He never thought that Kendall, the same guy who helped him through everything in his life, was the one who would stab him from behind.

Kendall was the first person who found out about his parents' abuse. He was the one who stood up for the bullies in middle school, sure after the three of them were the ones who bullied him first.

But in the end, Kendall, along with James and Carlos, always were his best friends in everything. The best friends in Minnesota, and right now, the best friends in Los Angeles for the group Big Time Rush... until now.

As soon as the elevator opened, he ran through the lobby and went to the door of the building. It was raining hard, but that did not matter to him. Logan just kept running until he reached the Palm Woods Park.

He sat on the wet grass and he started to get soaked with rain. It did not matter to him if he got sick, but Logan finally pulled his legs to his chest and buried his head into his arms, crying hysterically.

XXX

Coming back from a party, Ally got out from a taxi with an umbrella in her hands. She knew it was about to rain after she left the party, so she immediately opened the umbrella when she got out.

She paid the driver, and when the taxi left, she started to walk quickly through the park, while trying to avoid walking in the mud, since she was using high boots. She was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans with the boots.

Ally was walking over Palm Woods Park, trying to see over the umbrella and the rain towards the Palm Woods hotel when she stopped. She could have sworn that she saw a person sitting on the ground a few feet away to her left.

Very confused and also scared, she slowly made her way to the figure, so she could see better through the rain. When that happened, her eyes opened wide, shocked to see who was there. "Logan!" she exclaimed.

Not caring about dirtying her black boots anymore, but being careful not to flip over on the grass, Ally ran over to her best friend. She was wondering what on earth Logan was doing in the middle of the park, getting wet, only using a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

When Ally reached him, she put the umbrella over both of them and knelt down in front of the brunette boy, still not completely kneeled, because she did not want to wet her jeans. But that did not mean that she was not interested in helping her friend.

Logan, in the other hand, was completely wet and drenched in mud, as if he had lied down on the grass before he was found by his friend. He was in a sitting position, but he had his head down buried in his arms, as if he was sleeping.

Ally reached with her left hand and began to rub his shoulder. The fabric on his shirt was clenched to his skin, but it felt soft and comforting to the friction. She thought about the last time she comforted Logan, and she knew how to approach him.

To her surprise, Logan lifted his head and turned around to see her kneeled down in front of him. His eyes were red-rimmed with tears, mixed with the rain, and that made Ally worry more.

"What are you doing out here, Logan?" Ally asked as she kept rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him for whatever was happening to him. Meanwhile, Logan did not answer and leaned into his friend, burying his face into her neck.

Knowing that the brunette boy was not going to answer right away, Ally sighed and dropped her hand down to zip her jacket up, move away a bit and do what she had promised herself not to do, since the time all the boys were sick for almost a week. **(1)**

"Come with me." And with that said, she put an arm around his back. Ally made him stand up first, and then she put the other under his legs, Logan immediately let out a whimper and put an arm around her neck, still leaning into her.

Ally lifted him off the ground with the umbrella under the hand around Logan's back, and started to run again with him in her arms. Logan was shocked by how strong Ally really was and embarrassed for the fact that he was being lifted by a girl too.

Luckily for him, the girl did not notice the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Ally was starting to get embarrassed for lifting Logan to the hotel, since people would make fun of both of them... and that would be the last thing Logan wanted.

When the two finally came to the hotel, nobody was inside. Ally sighed in relief and kept walking, not caring if the umbrella was still over them. But the relief did not last long, until she saw Bitters, who was in the counter, with a small sneer on his face.

"Miss Peterson, I see you've married Logan," he said smirking. Ally just kept walking. "But he had to lift you, not the other way around," he finished, bursting out laughing hard. Sometimes, Bitters could be a pain in the ass.

But the laughter quieted down quickly when Ally shot him a dead glare. "Very funny Bitters," she commented. When the man did not move, she rolled her eyes. "Just don't say anything and book big towels to my apartment, he needs it," she said.

Bitters raised his hands in defense at first, but when he saw the look on Logan's face... for the first time in years, he started to worry and made the calls for his team to book three towels for Apartment 3L: Ally's apartment.

Ally continued on her way, with Logan in her arms, towards the elevator, trying to ignore the funny but guilty look from Bitters. While they waited for the elevator to come, Ally put the brunette boy's legs in the ground to close the umbrella properly with the other hand.

When the elevator finally came, she was already carrying him again and got inside in the direction of the third floor.

XXX

Finally arriving to her apartment, Ally entered with Logan still in her arms and left him on the floor. She went to her room to put the leather jacket and her boots away, putting her slippers on instead and getting away almost instantly.

Once back in her living room, she took one of the big towels that the manager had left on the couch minutes before they arrived to the apartment and put it around Logan's shoulders, covering him completely like a soft blanket.

Logan, on the other hand, sneezed at the sudden fabric around him and nuzzled his face into the towel. "Thank you, Ally," was all he had managed to say, since his voice was raspy from all the crying he had been doing while he was under the rain.

Ally frowned at his friend's raspy voice and sat next to him on the floor. "You're welcome," she answered back. Logan stayed in the same position, still nuzzling his face into the towel.

But she was still wondering why one of her best friends was outside, getting wet under the rain, so she kept talking. "Now, why were you out in the rain like a chicken and in those clothes," she finished, pointing out the t-shirt and jeans Logan was wearing.

And once again, Logan did not answer as he kept his face nuzzled in the towel, but only a few seconds before his shoulders started to shake slightly and suddenly he let out a choked sob.

Seeing him like this, Ally got more concerned and knelt down on her knees to put her hand on his face, trying to wipe the tears and some mud he had off his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bad day," was all Logan had managed to say in between sobs. He wiped his face with the towel and took a shaky breath to continue talking. "I don't even know where to start," he finished, just seconds before leaning into Ally's shoulder for a second time.

Starting to realize that something was definitely wrong, Ally wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his arm to calm him down a bit. How was she supposed to help Logan if he did not know from where he was going to start?

The only thing she did know was about Logan needing to clean himself off the mud and into dry clothes, so Ally decided to make him stand up in the direction of the bathroom. But when she touched his waist to lift him, Logan winced in pain and touched his stomach.

Pretty confused by the reaction, the girl took his hand away from his stomach and lifted his t-shirt, but Ally gasped in horror when she saw a big purple bruise around the center of his stomach.

Logan only stared at her with a sad look on his face, knowing what might happen next. "But," she managed to say, after five seconds of being in shock and took a deep breath. "What happened to you?" she finally asked.

"Steve happened," he answered back with a crack in his voice as if he was about to break down again in any second. Ally just kept looking at him with eyes full on concern but with a hint of madness for Steve, and that gave him a reason to keep talking.

"I was on my way to see Camille in the lobby when Steve walked past me. We talked, but he threatened to kill me if I hurt her. You know how I love that girl," he said and Ally nodded at the last comment.

Of course Ally knew he still had feelings for Camille, and she knew what Logan could do for her. So, hurting Camille was obviously deleted from his intentions, and he never thought to do something like that to anyone on purpose as well.

Logan sighed, his head hung down in defeat, "I knew he was being jealous and an asshole, but," he trailed off. Knowing that his friend might get angry and pissed off, he buried his head in his legs. "He hit me for no reason," Logan whispered.

As soon as those words came out from Logan's mouth, Ally already had an angry look. She wanted to boil with fury and start yelling and cursing, but she could not do that because it was nearly one in the morning, and she had to keep strong for Logan's sake.

"That bastard," was all Ally said from her mind, and she was about to continue talking about Steve but when she saw a facing-down Logan in the ground, she shut herself up. It hurt her to see one of her closest friends being so sad.

So instead, she let out a sigh and tried to light Logan up with something. She thought and thought until an idea popped in her mind. "I wish Camille good luck, because she is losing an amazing man in her life," she said as in a joke.

It seemed to work because Logan gave her a small smile for what she said, and with that she went on. "Steve will pay for what he did to you—because nobody messes with my friends, especially with you," she promised to her friend.

But the brunette boy started to frown again. "Ally please," he said. Ally sighed once again for that. She knew what he meant when he said 'Ally please'. They all knew how protective the girl was towards the ones who hurt her friends. **(2)**

"You know I don't want you getting in trouble because of me for not knowing how to fight my own fights," he said almost with pity and embarrassment in his voice. Ally saw how embarrassed her friend was becoming and shook her head in disagreement.

"You don't need to show them you do fight back because you are better than them," the few-inches-shorter girl commented in her defense. "They only hit you because they want you hurt and because they're jealous of how amazing you really are."

Logan began to think about all what Ally said. She may be overprotective around her friends, but she has a point. He gave her a watery smile. "Thank you Ally, it means a lot you think that way," he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Anytime Logan," Ally answered back with a smile, and stood up from the floor. Logan lifted a hand in between the towel for the girl to take, which she did and helped him to stand up as well. "Besides, you also know I still don't listen to you," she joked around.

He chuckled at his friend's stubborn behavior, and they suddenly started laughing for the last comment the girl said. When the laughter quieted down, Logan looked at himself in the mirror noticing the whole mud on his face and clothes.

Ally smiled fondly at him. "Okay, what about if you take a warm shower so I can wash up your dirty clothes. You can stay here for the night if you want," she offered him. Logan looked at her with a 'Really?' face; he looked as if he was pleading her to stay.

"Yeah," she answered, knowing what he meant with that face. After finding him out under the rain and the bruise in his stomach, she was not going to let him go to his apartment just yet. "Now go," Ally said as the boy walked away to the bathroom.

XXX

Half an hour later, Logan was wrapped with two blankets around himself and he had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He was fully cozy sitting on the couch and warming up with every sip he took of his chocolate.

Ally came back from her laundry room, now using a light green t-shirt on, another pair of jeans and sneakers. Meanwhile, the shorter brunette was completely naked under the blankets since all his clothes are being washed with Ally's washer-drier machine.

"Did you like the hot chocolate?" the girl asked, sitting next to Logan on the couch and wrapping an arm around him. The brunette boy only nodded his head in agreement, in which made his friend smile at the answer. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

Logan turned around to take another sip of the warm liquid, and leaned for what it seemed the third time into Ally. But he could not help of start to think about what happened in his own apartment with the guys.

How could his own brothers, not by blood but nonetheless, betray him like that? He was the one who were there for them when they were hurt or trying to make them stay grounded through the years. How could they do that to him?

He did not take long to bury his face deeper into his friend's neck and he shed a few tears on her shirt. Noticing this, Ally looked down with a concerned look and tightened her hold around him, taking away the cup he had and put on the coffee table.

For the first time in a few hours, Logan felt protected and safe in his friend's arms. So he wrapped his own arms around Ally, and let himself cry and snuggle into her neck, not caring if he hurt himself on the stomach more in the process.

Meanwhile, Ally did not understand why Logan was crying again. The bruise in the stomach was not so bad, and she had already taken care of it when she put an ice pack over the bruise way before she gave him hot chocolate, so it was already healing.

Then something hit her in realization, and mentally slapped herself for not noticing it before. Something else happened to her friend, something that really hit him in his heart more than a punch in his body.

After what it seemed to be five minutes, the slightly-taller boy went limp against the girl but he was not sobbing anymore. Only a few sniffles, but enough for Ally to talk with him. "Logie," she called him by his nickname and suddenly stopped.

She has never called him Logie before, so she felt an awkward movement from him in attempt to unbury his face from where it was to stare at her with a confused look due the tear-stained streaks on his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ally asked with a worried look on her face, while the boy did not answer. The girl sighed, "Is there anything else I don't know about?" she asked once again, but it sounded more desperate.

Logan did not reply, so the girl pulled away a bit from her friend to take him by the shoulders and look at him with a stern look. "Please Logan," she told the brunette boy. "I need to know what's bothering you, so your friends and I can help you," she commented.

But at the mention of 'your friends', Logan bowed his head down again, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. "They are not my friends anymore!" he exclaimed angrily and put his hands to cover his face when he choked out a sob.

Ally looked at him shocked at hearing what her friend said, and was completely confused too. "How? I don't get it," she answered. Something really bad happened between Logan and her friends that made him hate them so much.

"I had a fight with Kendall," he started. Ally, on the other hand, stared at him surprised. First, because she had never heard any fight or discussion from them; and second, because she knew they would never hurt Logan or each other on purpose.

The four of them have been best friends, way more years before Ally met them. They would never hurt each other, don't they? At least, that was what she hoped. "What happened in that fight?" the few-inches-shorter girl asked him.

Logan unburied his face from his hands, his bloodshot and pained eyes stared at her. "Kendall and James were discussing over a shampoo, I just got mad for the thing they were discussing and tried to stop them..." and he stopped to take a breath to continue.

"While I tried to stop them, Kendall thought I was defending James instead of him. We discussed and discussed until," his voice cracked, feeling too close to break down again. "He spoke about my past," he wailed in the end and buried his face on the couch.

Ally just sat there, not saying anything. She started wondering why the hell Kendall did say that to Logan. "What did he say?" she asked, but she started to regret what she asked when she saw tears staining in her couch.

"H-he said that he never had problems with his parents and hadn't been beaten by bullies in middle school like I was," the brunette boy sobbed in the couch, his voice muffled through the cushions.

The girl made a strong fist with her left hand, making her knuckles white, while the other one was gently rubbing Logan's back. She was starting to boil with fury at her blonde friend. How dare Kendall to hurt his best friend like that?

Ally just wanted to bang her head against the wall and punch something with her fist. It is not like she support violence, but her protective side always gets the best of her. Even more if sometimes means to protect someone from their own friends when needed.

But she was also torn. Kendall was also her friend, the one who first met when he was heartbroken over his break up with Jo. **(3)** She had never been mad at him since they met. But right now... she got angrier with the blonde's behavior towards Logan.

"I'm a failure," was the only thing she heard that took her out of her thoughts and anger for a second to look at Logan sitting back up on the couch, but his teary brown eyes only focused on the ground.

"My parents were right," he stated, a lone tear made its way in his face and not caring to wipe it. "I should be in a better place," he finished before curling up himself in a ball, burying his face in between his legs.

The shorter girl knew what he meant with what he said, and that statement made her heart break a little. Because Ally had never heard Logan speak like that about himself, to the point to wanting to die. And of course she was starting to get scared.

"Please don't say that," the girl's voice sounded almost overwhelmed, practically begging to stop talking, because she actually could not believe what she had heard. Logan, on the other hand, slowly lifted his head to look at Ally, the lone tear still there.

They both made eye contact for a second. Ally stared straight into her friend's soul. She got alarmed by all the pain, sadness and loneliness dwelling in his eyes. Then she felt everything he was feeling, the reason why he was so hurt.

And it made her sick to the stomach to know that something made her brunette friend so hurt. Hell, he cried in front of her! Not like he had not done it before, but for the first time she noticed all the pain inside him, and she wanted to take it away.

Keeping their eyes connected, she started talking. "You're not a failure Logan," Ally stopped to wipe the lone tear off his face with the back of her hand. "To me you aren't, and whatever your parents told you in the past it's not true at all."

They stayed in the same position, not breaking eye contact. Ally knew he needed to regain confidence in himself. Until Logan once again focused his eyes to the ground, letting her know that he did not exactly believe what his friend was saying.

Ally sighed, knowing what to do next was going to be a little awkward for both of them, but she had to if she needed to be heard. So she sat even more closely to Logan and cupped his cheeks with her hands gently.

With that, Logan looked at her almost with a scared face at the sudden closure with the girl's soft hands in his face, but then he took a look at her eyes. What he noticed was the sincerity and pure concern in them, and he did not want to lose another person today.

The girl had a stern look on her face, as she talked. "Listen, all things that happened in your childhood were not your fault. It never was and it never will. You didn't choose parents who never appreciated the amazing son they had as a child."

Logan felt himself give a small smile to his friend, as tears started to prick out from his eyes but held back, "You didn't choose bullies whose were jealous of your intelligence and kind to others, or for their immaturity to put you down through the years."

"You do deserve to be in a better place, away from the ones who deserved to be in jail," Ally said with a small smile on her face, twisting what her brunette friend had stated before, still with her hands on his cheeks.

She kept talking. "Because you are someone with great goals in life, always going for the right path, even if you had given up a lot of times," the girl stopped to see Logan shedding a few tears in between her hands and started thumbing them away.

Meanwhile Logan leaned into her hands, allowing her thumbs to stroke his cheeks as he cried silently. "Besides, you have amazing friends with you, who adores you for who you are."

Logan became tense again, but Ally made him relax when she took her left hand away from where it was and slowly wrapped her arm around his shoulders, not breaking the hold on her right hand and their eye contact.

"Even if they make a mistake that they shouldn't do," she commented, while she started rubbing his shoulders with her hand. "What I'm saying is that besides all of that, your friends have been here for you no matter what. Good or bad, they made a promise to be there for each other, and then I came along to make the same promise. You trusted on them and them on you. Yeah, they would make mistakes but it's not your fault, it's theirs. But what you have to remember is that they do love you so much to even hurt you like that, and so do I." Ally finished her long speech to see Logan full on sobbing, this time not for sadness.

It took him a few minutes to calm his heavy breathing down. "I don't know what to say..." Logan whimpered in between sobs, overwhelmed and touched by these words. He did not remember the last time someone has said something like that.

Ally's heart broke at the sight of her friend trying his best to talk. "You don't have to," she answered, as she moved her right hand to brush away some of Logan's hair from his forehead. "Everything I said, I mean it with all my heart," she confessed.

With that, Logan threw himself against his friend and hugged her tightly, not caring about the blanket anymore as he sobbed in the crock of Ally's neck. "I love you, Ally," was the only thing he breathed out and what the girl heard.

Meanwhile, the girl hugged him back just as tightly as she felt her chest close. One of the things that always made Ally cry was hearing painful voices when they cry, it always made her tear up.

And this time it was no exception as Ally hugged him closer, and nuzzled her face into his hair as a tear started running down her cheek. "I love you too, Logie," she answered back and sniffled, trying to stay strong for the heartbroken boy.

The two sat there for more than five minutes, hugging and crying into each other's arms. Ally whispered sweet nothings in Logan's ear while she rubbed his back in attempt to calm him down.

Meanwhile the brunette boy did notice his friend was crying too, so he kissed her neck and nuzzled his face. The sudden action surprised Ally for a moment, but then she relaxed at the touch and kissed his temple in return.

They were glad they were not looking at each other as they started blushing for the sudden moment they shared. The five of them are very close for each other, but nothing like this has happened between them before.

After a few more minutes, Ally noticed the silence coming from Logan and when she looked down to see him, the brunette boy was fast asleep on her chest. She giggled and started to stroke his hair.

"Oh Logan," she whispered as she kept stroking his head. "You're not alone," she managed to sing in as quiet as possible before she kissed his head in a friendly manner and leaned her head with his, holding him there protectively.

XXX

Half an hour later, Ally stared down at Logan who was still asleep peacefully in her arms. She smiled at the sight against her, but she could not help but thinking about what happened with the brunette boy, especially what Kendall told him.

Her anger towards Kendall started to once again boil through her veins, as she tightened her arms protectively around the smaller boy. As much as the girl loved all of them, she could not stand the fact of one of her friends hurting for no reason.

Knowing that she would not be able to sleep with the thought of not doing anything or at least to give Kendall a moment to think of what he did, Ally very carefully removed Logan's arms from around her.

As soon as she moved his arms, she heard a whimper from below her. In his sleep, Logan tightened his hold around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. Ally was starting to regret her thoughts of going after she heard him.

The girl sighed and tried again, this time rubbing his back in order to let him know she was still there. And this time, Logan did not stir or whimper at the new sudden movement, so the girl could get out from his hold.

As soon as the girl was out from the brunette, she started to stroke his hair in attempt to relax him. She smiled again at how innocent Logan looked when he is asleep and slowly walked through the apartment to her room.

She grabbed a jacket from her closet and an empty purple backpack. She knew Logan's clothes were not going to dry out overnight, and he needed a pair of pajamas and dried clothes for the next day.

So the girl finished packing the things she needed from her room, and tiptoed slowly through the apartment in order to not to wake Logan up until she was out from the 3L. Outside, Ally started running through the hallway and took the elevator.

When it came to the second floor, she quickly walked until she reached to the door of 2J. Ally quietly knocked the door only for the sake of the other residents in the building, when she could have banged the door forcefully, and waited.

After two minutes, the door opened with James behind it. He was in pajamas, and with a sleepy look on his face, as if he was sleeping before he opened. "Hey Ally," was the only thing he said before letting out a yawn.

"Hey James," she answered back, faking a smile on her face. She was not in the mood to be too nice at the moment. "Um, can I come in? I need to talk to you something important," the shorter girl asked to the sleepy boy.

James quickly rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes with his long sleeve, "Sure, come in," he said and let his friend enter. As soon as Ally entered to the apartment, James went to the bathroom to wash his face and come back just as quickly.

She sighed; this was going to be interesting and awkward. "Want to sit down?" the taller boy offered, and Ally nodded. Both teenagers went to the orange sectional couch and sat down in it, "Okay, tell me," he said.

Ally exchanged looks with James and then looked down on the floor. "Look, I heard what happened with Logan," she started to say, and James quickly become tense about it. Of course he knew that the smaller brunette would be with Ally.

The pretty boy sighed, almost knowing what would happen next, "Are you mad?" he asked. He knew it was a dumb question but he had to confirm. And when she looked at James with a 'don't ya think' face, he knew she was going to explode in any minute.

"Well, I'm not only mad at you guys," the shorter girl mentioned surprisingly in a calm voice, "Steve is included in this too." James put a confused face. Why Steve is involved when he was not in the apartment?

But then he realized something. Did Steve do something to Logan and he never said anything? "I don't get it. Why?" he asked suddenly forgetting he was sleepy and gave his friend a concerned look.

Ally knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "You didn't know, did you?" and as soon as James shook his head, she calmed down for a moment to tell him about how Steve hit him on his stomach and the bruise he had left in her slightly-taller friend.

After she explained what happened, James' anger started to grow up as much as his way-too-shorter friend's, "How the hell?" he suddenly screamed, and then he had to put a hand over his mouth to shut up.

"I had the same reaction when he told me," was all she commented, "You know how Logan doesn't say anything about it, but I had to press him further to know what was going on," James looked at her, "Besides, he winced when I touched his stomach."

James sighed. He should have noticed that when he come back to the 2J with a hand in his stomach! But no... He was too busy dropping out the shampoo Kendall had in the bathroom toilet! He started to feel guiltier than he already was.

No wonder why Ally was mad. He was getting angry for what Steve did as well. "But what makes me angrier is what Kendall said to him," she stood up from the couch, and make her way until she was in front of James.

"Why the hell did he say that?" this time she shouted angrily, this time not caring if she woke up the rest of the people in the apartment, "He freaking knew how sensitive Logan is about his past! What did he win with that, huh?" she said.

"Only hurt him, I know," the pretty boy answered, "I was there when he said it, and let me tell you that I wanted to punch him. Kendall was discussing with me!" he commented, anger boiling through his veins at the thought of that fight.

"Yeah I heard that, but you guys didn't go behind him when he went to get wet under the rain in the park," she kind of snapped at the boy and sat back down in the couch, not looking at him and with her arms crossed against her chest.

James kept his mouth shut at that response. Ally was right, he did not go after Logan because he was too busy discussing about the shampoo and how bad they hurt the smarter boy.

Guilt was starting to kill him in the inside. "How did you find him?" he asked, hoping that Ally would not snap him back again. The last thing he wanted now was being terrified at his shorter friend.

Ally looked back at him and noticed the scared look on the pretty boy's face, so she tried her best to calm down enough to answer. "I was coming back from the party, I just walked through the park when I saw him," she said.

"He was sitting in the park, wet as a chicken, and dirty as if he was lying down on the ground. He had been crying before I found him," she finished to answer, surprisingly with a calm voice.

And once again, the taller boy started to feel guilty, not because of the tone the girl used to speak, but the fact that Logan was already crying because of what happened was the thing that made him so guilty and mad with himself and Kendall.

"I'm sorry," James whispered, so quietly that Ally had to sit closer to him to hear him. At hearing this, the girl smiled sadly and put an arm around his waist in a one-side hug in reassurance.

"It's okay," the girl said, and tighten her hold a little bit, "It's a start James, now you need to tell him that too because he needs it more than I am," she commented in the end, and the taller boy nodded.

Ally knew why her taller friend was being such a worrier. He never meant to hurt Logan in any way. "What can I do for Logan now? He's probably sleeping," James said, kind of defeated for knowing he could have gone to see him sooner.

Ally had to hold back the chuckle from her mouth, so instead she gave him a small smile. "You're right, he's sleeping in my couch now," the pretty boy looked at her, "And yes, you can do something."

"Like what?" the boy asked her with a little of hope in his voice, and she gave the purple backpack she left over the couch when she first came into the apartment to him. James looked at the bag somewhat confused, while Ally rolled her eyes for that.

"Logan needs dry clothes for tomorrow, pajamas for the night and a pair of..." she trailed off, not wanting to say that word, "other things" she managed to say, and James nodded, by knowing what she meant by 'other things'.

Ally sighed. This was more awkward than when she carried up Logan from the park through the lobby. "So you can pack up a few in this bag," she handled the backpack to James and once again he nodded his head.

"What was all that noise?" a voice sounded from inside the room. Ally looked at the door and her anger started to boil once again. She knew who talked from behind that door, and all she wanted now was revenge for her smarter friend.

James had stood up from the couch and disappeared from the living room in direction to Logan's room to pack up his things. Meanwhile, the door swung open to see Kendall appearing from the room, "Ally? What are you doing here?" he suddenly asked.

Ally did not answer, instead she walked through the living room in direction to Kendall and, with all her might, raised her right hand to slap him right in his cheek, making him turn around and almost fall in the ground.

Hearing that noise, James almost ran from the other room and put a hand in his mouth to hold back a mix of a gasp and a chuckle. Meanwhile, Kendall looked at his shorter friend in a surprised face, "Why was that?" he touched his face with pain.

The girl scoffed, "Name of five words, guy, eighteen years old, or should I say your long-time best friend?" she sarcastically commented, and then she stepped too close to Kendall's face, "Oh yeah, that was for Logan!" she practically snapped at him.

Kendall looked at her in shock, "He told me everything Kendall!" the girl continued talking, "You hurt him when he was already in a mess, he was crying for damn's sake! Did you ever think that he has enough pain with the bruise in his stomach?"

"I did not... Wait... bruise on his stomach? How? Who did it?" Kendall started babbling, suddenly forgetting what he was about to say, becoming worried about what his friend just said, and Ally wanted to punch him so badly for noticing that a little too late.

"Oh sure, now you care about his bruise or himself," the girl snarled at him, already cutting him off talking. "You didn't freaking care about him sooner, instead you only cared about a stupid shampoo being dropped out into the toilet."

There's a tense silence in the air, Kendall looked at his friend, still in shock for what Ally did to him and somewhat insulted. She has never been this mad at him before, and it was getting irritating, "I do care Ally, I care about all of you!" he raised his voice.

"NOW THAT I TOLD YOU KENDALL!" she screamed louder this time, shutting the leader out instantly. At this point James once again came back, this time with the backpack full of clothes, and he had jumped in fright at hearing Ally scream.

Meanwhile, Ally and Kendall were looking dead in the eyes, the girl burning in fury. "YOU WERE TOO OBSESSED OVER A STUPID THING INSTEAD OF YOUR FUCKING FRIENDSHIP!" she kept screaming, and her voice cracked in the last word.

For the first time since a few hours, the leader lowered his head in embarrassment. Ally cleared her voice, "You should be glad that I love you because I would have punched you right in the face, and you know it too well," the girl commented.

Kendall knew it. All of them knew how overprotective she can be. If someone hurt her best friends, they pay, even if they hurt each other. Meanwhile, Ally wanted to get out of the apartment before she starts punching her friend.

Ally sighed, and turned around to see James behind her with the backpack ready. He hand it to her, "Thanks James," she said, and looked back at Kendall. "At least someone has realized his mistake," the girl commented with angry clear in her voice.

With that, Ally said bye to James and left the apartment with nothing more to say. Once outside the door, she sighed. She felt bad for getting angry with her best friends, but she had to if it means making them realize their mistakes.

XXX

She walked through the hallway of the third floor and made her way towards the elevator. Once inside and the door almost closing, she heard someone yelling, "Ally!" the person said, and she immediately recognized the voice.

"James?" she asked and put her arm in the middle of the doors of the elevator to stop it just in time for James to get into. "James, what are you doing here?" she asked her taller friend, kind of confused for what he was doing.

"I forgot to give you a pair of sneakers," he answered, and in his hand he has a pair of dry sneakers. At seeing them, Ally had to hold back a laugh because she had forgotten in mentioning them too, and she gratefully received them.

"Thanks again James," and for the first time in a half an hour, she smiled at the gesture. James smiled back, even though the guilt he felt about what happened to his shorter friend.

Ally's smile faded away into a small frown. "Are you okay?" she knew it was a dumb question, because she already knew the answer but she had to know if it was what she was thinking as well.

James sighed, his shoulders slumped. "I want to see Logan," the pretty boy blurted out. Ally softened her face and put an arm around his waist, "I know he's okay with you, but..." he trailed off, and put his hand over his face in guilt.

The girl frowned even more at seeing him so upset, so she pressed the stop button. The elevator stayed in mid-floor. As soon as the elevator was stopped, James sat down in the floor and buried his face in between his legs.

She knelt down beside her friend and pulled him into a hug. The pretty boy buried his face into her neck and sighed, relaxing against her hold as a lone tear of frustration escaped from his right eye.

Noticing this, Ally brought up a hand from around him to wipe the tear away from his face, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me the rest," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb in a friendly and comforting manner.

James snuggled more into his friend and wrapped his arms around her, no space in between them. Ally looked down at the boy in her arms, and cooed at the sight. Now it was her turn to feel guilty.

Time passed between and they stayed in the same position, just enjoying each other's company. Until the girl broke the silence, "You can see him now, but then you have to go back to your apartment before Mrs. Knight calls the police for a missing person."

As soon as she mentioned that, James let out a chuckle and pulled away from her. "As if I hadn't had enough guilt for today," he commented as a joke, and the shorter girl chuckled back. It was a lame joke but it was a joke itself.

"Okay, we should go now. You okay?" Ally asked while looking at her friend in the eyes. James' hazel eyes were still shining with guilt and a bit of pain in them but not as much as before.

"Yeah, I will feel better when I see Logan," the pretty boy stated. The girl only smiled gently at him, she knew he needed to see her slightly-taller brunette friend. James just wanted to check up on his best friend, to make things right as well.

Ally stretched up from the floor and helped James to stand up. But right before to press the stop button, she felt a pair of arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug from behind. "Thanks Ally, I really needed that," he whispered against her hair.

She grinned even more, and she turned around to hug him back, "Anytime," she answered, and he let go of the hug in order to let her press the stop button, making the elevator continue their way to Ally's apartment.

When they arrived into the apartment, James felt a lot better when he saw Logan sleeping peacefully on the couch with the blanket around him. Both of them decided to move the shorter brunette to the bed next to Ally's.

After putting him pajamas, got comfy in a real bed and have not even woken up, James could not help and kissed Logan's forehead. Ally only watched them in awe, knowing that they would be fine by the morning.

When it was almost two fifteen, James decided to leave the girl's apartment, knowing that his shorter friend would be fine with her for one night and the guilt he had in his chest was starting to fade away, waiting for tomorrow to come and properly apologize.

XXX

The next day, Logan woke up surprised to be in a bed and in his pajamas instead of being naked in the couch when he had first fallen asleep. But as soon as he sat up, he saw two of his best friends in their knees apologizing at the same time.

He forgave James almost instantly after he heard how guilty he was when Ally told him what happened. But he did not forgive Kendall at first, until the tough leader apologized all over again and broke down in front of them. It ended up with the two being forgiven.

Later that day, they took care to give a lesson to Steve for beating the smaller boy, being Ally the last one to give a kick in where the sun does not shine. And Camille... well, she heard the whole incident and defended her friends instead of her now ex-boyfriend.

After a long day, Logan was packing up the things James brought to come back at his apartment when he saw Ally sleeping peacefully in the couch. He smiled, because she was right the whole time.

He has the best friends in the world and he is thankful to have them in his life, and no matter what happened between them, they are always with him. Like Ally said in the end, and also part of a certain song: he is not alone.

* * *

 **I've said it before and I'm saying it again: Wow Ally, I didn't expect that from you!**

 **Alright, as you see, I put some numbers during the story so I'll explain the reason why:**

 **(1): It was mentioned in my old one shot Hard Week in a Spanish version back in early 2013. I'm a** **little stuck with that story and also not sure of what I'm going to do since it was originally planned to have two versions of the same story and don't have the English version written out yet.**

 **(2): Mentioned in another old one shot called Big Time Bullying in both languages back in mid 2012. Same thing with my other one shot but with the difference that I do have both versions written, I just don't know what to do with them and probably thinking of rewrite it under another name. Still, only ideas, nothing is sure of it.**

 **(3): A Pool And A Break Up (another old one shot) throwback, written in both languages back in mid 2012 as well, and the very first BTR story I ever written on here. Same thing as BTB and other stories with the same trouble with the double-version thing.**

 **Yes, I have a looot of things to do with them. Maybe I shouldn't have posted this story before the other ones to be chronological with them. *sigh* Oh well... I did it, and I'm sorry for the whole explanation of it. :/**

 **Since I'm posting all my stories again, I will be working on shuffle. Meaning? I will post any story, not caring if it was from the same year or not. I will post as if it is a new story, same with the multichapter stories (unlesss they are from the ones I mentioned before, in that case, I'll try to post them as I did in the past). In case of my A &A story in both languages "What's Wrong With You?" and my IITB stories, I will only replace the chapter or one shot with the new one, although I still think of deleting the A&A story as well to post it again.**

 **I think that's it, leave me reviews and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
